Alex and Hank part 2
by supergirl and tintin
Summary: Hanks point of view of episode two and tree of Supergirl and how he starts to have a serious crush on Alex


Alex and Hank part 2: Convincing

I couldn't get her out of my head no matter how much I tried and the more I tried the more I thought of her. Ever since she had been kidnapped a few days before.

Suddenly memories of Alex being ripped out of the DEO's Ute. He remembered his voice ripping through the air as he shouted her name. He couldn't turn into his true form it would mean leaving the people in the Ute in a lot of danger. He quickly turned on his mind reading skill he had to know if she was dead or not.

He gulped what if she was dead he swore that if that alien had killed her he would rip it apart. He breathed a sigh of relief when he could sense her mind still thinking but then he felt the connection tear apart he nearly drove of the road.

He quickly got them back to the DEO. His heart was beating so fast. But the connections loss wasn't like the connection loss between him and his wife when she had died. This connections loss was more like an interference between his and her mind. Well he prayed that was it all was.

He grimaced when he thought of calling Alex's sister she would definitely kill him for letting her sister be kidnapped.

"Yes." He heard Kara's voice through the phone

"There's been an incident… you're sister had been abducted." Well it was out there now he hardly registered Kara saying that she'll be down there in a minute

What the hell was he going to say to Kara? He waited anxiously for her to appear wishing that he could it done and over with. He decided to see if he could reach Alex's mind but there was definitely something wrong instead of her thoughts there was a terrible buzzing sound that refused to let him through.

Suddenly he heard Kara's enraged voice sounding down from the hallway.

"I should have been there! I could have prevented this happening."

Hank thought that there was no way that she would have survived if she had been there. "If you had been there you could have been taken and maybe dead…" His voice faltered when he thought Alex's cold body lying on the floor.

"I know to you she's just an agent to you but she my family! Do you have a family?!" She asked probably not expecting a response

You think she's just an _agent_ to me! She means so much more to me than just an agent. I wanted to scream at her. But I just whispered "I did." To her, her face softened a bit when she heard that. But it was still obvious that she was still angry with me.

"Look we've got every satellite sweeping the city for her."

"And now you got me to." I watched her take off

Not long after Supergirl told us that she had located Alex. Before I could say anything she said that she was going to try and get her back. "Wait! Miss Danvers" then he heard the transmitter beep letting him know that she had cut him off.

He was now very worried about the Danver sisters. "Assemble the troops we're moving out!" As he moved out he checked that his gun was loaded. Soon they reached the ware house that Supergirl had told them about saying that Alex was there.

He ran in suddenly the connection that he had been trying to make with Alex's brain kicked in. He could hear her thoughts as clearly as if they were his own. He breathed a sigh of relive as he realized that she was still alive. But suddenly a thought ran through his mind that was Alex's he heard her thinking she was about to die.

Without hesitation he ran into the warehouse and shouted at the alien "Stop right there!" Before he could move the Alien came up to him a lifted him by his throat. He saw her face more clearly she had dark curls that had a white streak through it. He laughed to himself as he thought of how wrong she was.

"That's where you're wrong." He choked out as the pressure on his throat started to tightened He pulled out the kryptonite blade that had been in his back pocket. He lifted it up and stabbed the Alien.

"Any more family I should know about." He half gasped half laughed than he realized he shouldn't have said that because the only way he had known that the alien was Kara's aunt was through Alex's mind. But neither seemed to realize they were both to relieved that they weren't going to die.

He remembered the huge smile on Alex's face as he met her eyes. They were all safe now.

"Hey you should be resting." Hank told Alex as he saw her limping through the DEO

"Hank, thanks for helping me set up that room." He heard warmth in her voice that made him want to jump into the air

"It's the least I can do for… Supergirl"

"I won't tell her that you called her that." He looked back seeing the huge smile on Alex's face he smiled himself with pleasure. Suddenly he felt a sensation creeping into his eyes. He started to walk away knowing that his eyes would turn red in just a few seconds. He quickly checked that was no one down the hallway before letting his eyes turn their natural colour.

-A week later-

I got what Alex was saying about having to help Kara defeat Reactron but how was I going to do this, I don't think Alex got how much affect she has on me. If she told me to jump off a cliff I would do it but then again if I done that I would just fly off, but you catch my meaning.

I walked down the halls of the DEO checking that everything was in order. As I was halfway down the hall I heard someone in the lab.

I turn on my mind reading and I pick up Alex's brain working around the clock on one of the DEO's computers trying to find a way to defeat Reactron. I feel her frustration building up as if it were my own.

I walk towards the door Alex obviously noticed that she wasn't alone anymore. I see her take a deep breath. I pick up her thoughts which are ringing alarm bells but looking at her you wouldn't think that she was worried.

"Agent Danvers what are you doing?" I already knew the answer but for obvious reasons I couldn't let her know that.

"I… I'm helping Supergirl. Defeat Reactron." She took a deep breath like she was going to say something else. I was quite impressed that she decided to tell the truth strait out like that I was expecting her to lie.

"I came to the DEO without question because we were going to help people to save them. Humans aliens I can't ignore the difference anymore."

My heart did a summersault she had said "Human Alien I can't see the difference anymore." Was there hope for a relationship with Alex? I wanted to kiss her there and then I leaned in but before I could do something stupid like kiss her I remembered that she didn't know that I was an alien, not able to meet her eye I pulled out a chair and sat down knowing that if I looked up I might not be able to resist the temptation of kissing her.

"So how do we stop this Reactron?" I asked trying my best to sound as if nothing besides work had crossed my mind

"Well I've got an idea… but I'm going to need your help to find it." She added hesitantly he turned around waiting for her to give some more info on what exactly he had to do.

After she had explained he she her looking at him with pleading eyes. How the hell was he to refuse to hack into some files with her looking at him like that?

"Okay I'll do that."

 _An hour later_

"Got it! Alex I found the files!"

"Wow your fast at hacking into computers. So what did you find?"

"All Kara has to do is remove the core from Reactron's suit it should shut it down."

"But then the demon core will melt down and nuke the city. How do we stop that?"

"It won't melt down if she removes it with lead."

"Thank you so much Hank I'll contact her now." Alex ran out of the lab in excitement, I sighed knowing that even though I shouldn't have let this happen I had started to have feelings for her. I had to keep reminding myself that this is Jeramiah's daughter who is 299 years younger than himself.

He walked out to find Alex talking to Supergirl who by the sounds of it was currently fighting Reactron. He heard Alex talking to her than he cut in to explain how to dismantle the suit and catch Crowl.

Soon he heard that Supergirl (Kara) had defeated him and was now on the way to high security prison. Supergirl had come by the DEO to thank Alex and himself for their help. He couldn't help but adding in that Alex wasn't worried about facing federal prison by disobeying his orders. But he couldn't help but chuckle at that and he knew that both of them realized that he wouldn't let Alex go to prison anytime soon.

He started to walk away still smiling at the thought of Alex laughing. He didn't have to turn around to know that she was still staring after him as he walked away he just knew, and no matter how much he told himself he couldn't feel this way about Alex he still smiled at the thought of seeing again then next day at work.

Alex and Hank part 2: Convincing

I couldn't get her out of my head no matter how much I tried and the more I tried the more I thought of her. Ever since she had been kidnapped a few days before.

Suddenly memories of Alex being ripped out of the DEO's Ute. He remembered his voice ripping through the air as he shouted her name. He couldn't turn into his true form it would mean leaving the people in the Ute in a lot of danger. He quickly turned on his mind reading skill he had to know if she was dead or not.

He gulped what if she was dead he swore that if that alien had killed her he would rip it apart. He breathed a sigh of relief when he could sense her mind still thinking but then he felt the connection tear apart he nearly drove of the road.

He quickly got them back to the DEO. His heart was beating so fast. But the connections loss wasn't like the connection loss between him and his wife when she had died. This connections loss was more like an interference between his and her mind. Well he prayed that was it all was.

He grimaced when he thought of calling Alex's sister she would definitely kill him for letting her sister be kidnapped.

"Yes." He heard Kara's voice through the phone

"There's been an incident… you're sister had been abducted." Well it was out there now he hardly registered Kara saying that she'll be down there in a minute

What the hell was he going to say to Kara? He waited anxiously for her to appear wishing that he could it done and over with. He decided to see if he could reach Alex's mind but there was definitely something wrong instead of her thoughts there was a terrible buzzing sound that refused to let him through.

Suddenly he heard Kara's enraged voice sounding down from the hallway.

"I should have been there! I could have prevented this happening."

Hank thought that there was no way that she would have survived if she had been there. "If you had been there you could have been taken and maybe dead…" His voice faltered when he thought Alex's cold body lying on the floor.

"I know to you she's just an agent to you but she my family! Do you have a family?!" She asked probably not expecting a response

You think she's just an _agent_ to me! She means so much more to me than just an agent. I wanted to scream at her. But I just whispered "I did." To her, her face softened a bit when she heard that. But it was still obvious that she was still angry with me.

"Look we've got every satellite sweeping the city for her."

"And now you got me to." I watched her take off

Not long after Supergirl told us that she had located Alex. Before I could say anything she said that she was going to try and get her back. "Wait! Miss Danvers" then he heard the transmitter beep letting him know that she had cut him off.

He was now very worried about the Danver sisters. "Assemble the troops we're moving out!" As he moved out he checked that his gun was loaded. Soon they reached the ware house that Supergirl had told them about saying that Alex was there.

He ran in suddenly the connection that he had been trying to make with Alex's brain kicked in. He could hear her thoughts as clearly as if they were his own. He breathed a sigh of relive as he realized that she was still alive. But suddenly a thought ran through his mind that was Alex's he heard her thinking she was about to die.

Without hesitation he ran into the warehouse and shouted at the alien "Stop right there!" Before he could move the Alien came up to him a lifted him by his throat. He saw her face more clearly she had dark curls that had a white streak through it. He laughed to himself as he thought of how wrong she was.

"That's where you're wrong." He choked out as the pressure on his throat started to tightened He pulled out the kryptonite blade that had been in his back pocket. He lifted it up and stabbed the Alien.

"Any more family I should know about." He half gasped half laughed than he realized he shouldn't have said that because the only way he had known that the alien was Kara's aunt was through Alex's mind. But neither seemed to realize they were both to relieved that they weren't going to die.

He remembered the huge smile on Alex's face as he met her eyes. They were all safe now.

"Hey you should be resting." Hank told Alex as he saw her limping through the DEO

"Hank, thanks for helping me set up that room." He heard warmth in her voice that made him want to jump into the air

"It's the least I can do for… Supergirl"

"I won't tell her that you called her that." He looked back seeing the huge smile on Alex's face he smiled himself with pleasure. Suddenly he felt a sensation creeping into his eyes. He started to walk away knowing that his eyes would turn red in just a few seconds. He quickly checked that was no one down the hallway before letting his eyes turn their natural colour.

-A week later-

I got what Alex was saying about having to help Kara defeat Reactron but how was I going to do this, I don't think Alex got how much affect she has on me. If she told me to jump off a cliff I would do it but then again if I done that I would just fly off, but you catch my meaning.

I walked down the halls of the DEO checking that everything was in order. As I was halfway down the hall I heard someone in the lab.

I turn on my mind reading and I pick up Alex's brain working around the clock on one of the DEO's computers trying to find a way to defeat Reactron. I feel her frustration building up as if it were my own.

I walk towards the door Alex obviously noticed that she wasn't alone anymore. I see her take a deep breath. I pick up her thoughts which are ringing alarm bells but looking at her you wouldn't think that she was worried.

"Agent Danvers what are you doing?" I already knew the answer but for obvious reasons I couldn't let her know that.

"I… I'm helping Supergirl. Defeat Reactron." She took a deep breath like she was going to say something else. I was quite impressed that she decided to tell the truth strait out like that I was expecting her to lie.

"I came to the DEO without question because we were going to help people to save them. Humans aliens I can't ignore the difference anymore."

My heart did a summersault she had said "Human Alien I can't see the difference anymore." Was there hope for a relationship with Alex? I wanted to kiss her there and then I leaned in but before I could do something stupid like kiss her I remembered that she didn't know that I was an alien, not able to meet her eye I pulled out a chair and sat down knowing that if I looked up I might not be able to resist the temptation of kissing her.

"So how do we stop this Reactron?" I asked trying my best to sound as if nothing besides work had crossed my mind

"Well I've got an idea… but I'm going to need your help to find it." She added hesitantly he turned around waiting for her to give some more info on what exactly he had to do.

After she had explained he she her looking at him with pleading eyes. How the hell was he to refuse to hack into some files with her looking at him like that?

"Okay I'll do that."

 _An hour later_

"Got it! Alex I found the files!"

"Wow your fast at hacking into computers. So what did you find?"

"All Kara has to do is remove the core from Reactron's suit it should shut it down."

"But then the demon core will melt down and nuke the city. How do we stop that?"

"It won't melt down if she removes it with lead."

"Thank you so much Hank I'll contact her now." Alex ran out of the lab in excitement, I sighed knowing that even though I shouldn't have let this happen I had started to have feelings for her. I had to keep reminding myself that this is Jeramiah's daughter who is 299 years younger than himself.

He walked out to find Alex talking to Supergirl who by the sounds of it was currently fighting Reactron. He heard Alex talking to her than he cut in to explain how to dismantle the suit and catch Crowl.

Soon he heard that Supergirl (Kara) had defeated him and was now on the way to high security prison. Supergirl had come by the DEO to thank Alex and himself for their help. He couldn't help but adding in that Alex wasn't worried about facing federal prison by disobeying his orders. But he couldn't help but chuckle at that and he knew that both of them realized that he wouldn't let Alex go to prison anytime soon.

He started to walk away still smiling at the thought of Alex laughing. He didn't have to turn around to know that she was still staring after him as he walked away he just knew, and no matter how much he told himself he couldn't feel this way about Alex he still smiled at the thought of seeing again then next day made me smile with happiness.


End file.
